This invention relates to the calculation of sum of absolute differences (SAD) between two pixel blocks. This computation is often used as a similarity measure. A lower the sum of absolute differences corresponds to a more similar pair of pixel blocks. This computation is widely used in determining a best motion vector in video compression. The two pixel blocks compared are corresponding locations in time adjacent frames. One block slides within an allowed range of motion and the sum of the absolute differences between the two pixel blocks determines their similarity. A motion vector is determined from the horizontal and vertical displacement between pixel blocks yielding the smallest sum of absolute differences (greatest similarity). This search for a best motion vector is thus very computationally intensive. The prior art implemented Sum of Absolute Difference (SAD) for specific macro block search, such as 16×16 or 8×8, using a single horizontal pixel line search for Full Search Block Matching (FSBM).